


The Force, Like a movie and Greatest gift

by petrification



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrification/pseuds/petrification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 200, Past Prompts. Over at primeval100. 9 - Star Wars. 17 - Chat-up lines. 76 - "It's So...Big".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force, Like a movie and Greatest gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lukadreaming for looking these over :) Ditzy belongs to fredbassett :)

**The Force. Past Prompts 9 - Star Wars.**

So maybe ditching sleep and having a Star Wars marathon through the whole night wasn’t the best plan Connor had ever had. Especially not when he had work the next day.

High on sugar, he cheerily shouted at Leek, “May the Force be with you!” only to get a dismissive snort in return.

Connor frowned, because really, who couldn’t appreciate a Star Wars quote?

He was startled when an arm swung around his shoulders.

“Don’t worry Connor,” Ditzy told him. “The Force is not strong in that one,” he finished with a wink.

Connor threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

 **Like a Movie. Past Prompts 17 - Chat-up lines.**

“ _Sooo_ ,” Connor said drawing the word out while rapidly wriggling his eyebrows as the guy in the movie had done.

“So?” Ditzy said back at him, a bit bemused.

“ _Sooo_ ,” Connor said again, trying to make his voice deeper and more seductive.

“Are you feeling okay?” Ditzy asked and Connor saw that Ditzy was actually starting to look worried.

This clearly wasn’t working, he thought. It was time for a new game plan. By now, they should have been kissing passionately like the couple in the movie.

Abby always did tell him not to believe everything he saw on TV.

* * *

 **Greatest gift. Past Prompts 76 - "It's So...Big".**

“Oh god,” Connor said out loud. “It’s so…big. Much bigger than I ever dreamed of.”

Reaching out with a shaking hand, Connor gently touched it. He felt the smoothness of it under his fingers and then some small bumps on the side.

He let out a low moan, his eyes falling shut, fingers caressing back and forth. Every since Connor had heard about it, he had wanted it.

He looked up at Ditzy’s shocked face and he imagined what he must look like kneeling on the floor, pupils blown wide.

The Millennium Falcon was really the best gift ever.


End file.
